Conventionally, for example, in a personal computer or the like, a number of known techniques of executing a predetermined function by an individual who logs in using an identifier (ID), a password, or the like are known. In such techniques, at the time of logging out from a computer being operated by the user, in the case where the user wishes to reproduce the present operation environment at the time of log-in of the next time, information of the present operation environment is collected and registered in to a server. At the time of login of the next time, whether the operation environment of last time has to be reproduced or not is determined. When necessary, the registered information of the operation environment is extracted and, on the basis of the information, the operation environment is reproduced (refer to, for example, patent document 1).
The content set on a computer by a specific user during login, registered information (data), and the like cannot be viewed when another user logs in (except for common data).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-189343